The present invention relates to a deposition of material and particularly to high temperature deposition of metal on a wafer. More particularly it relates to such deposition for the fabrication of nanotubes.
Carbon nanotubes are a recent technological development. They may be hollow graphite tubules. In an isolated form, individual nanotubes may be useful for making microscopic electrical, mechanical and electromechanical devices. Single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs) are desirable. However, obtaining high quality, single-walled nanotubes has been generally a difficult task. Existing methods for the production of nanotubes often yield bundled forms of tangled and often multi-walled nanotubes. Such tangled nanotubes are very difficult to isolate into discrete elements for use in the fabrication of various electronic and/or devices.